Antlion Guard
:"The Freeman will do wise to heed our extraction of the Myrmodont's aromatic pherepods" - Vortigaunt Antlion Guards (also called Myrmidonts by Vortigaunts) are much larger and stronger than the Antlion, and is a very formidable foe. Within the Antlion society, the Guards are used to defend the large catacombs of Antlion eggs. Vortigaunts also harvest Bug Bait from slain Antlion Guards. Appearance Antlion Guards resemble a larger, more armoured version of the standard Antlion, the most important and different feature being its large, armoured nose. Guards also have a more reddish-tan tint than standard Antlions. There is also another Antlion Guard variant that is blue tinted, but is otherwise identical. Capabilities With its size, Antlion Guards are able to bash into objects with great force in a combination charging head-butt attack. The power of their strikes can easily knock aside anything or anyone unfortunate enough to be in their way. When they confront the player, they often try to strike him with their heads. However, they will utilize environmental objects as projectiles by ramming them with full velocity. Antlion Guards can take a lot of damage, and it normally requires a large amount of damage to bring one down. Antlion Guards are known to smash through walls and even fellow Antlions to kill enemies it is pursuing. A previously unseen variant of the Antlion guard is revealed in Episode Two and is called the Antlion Guardian. Tactics A good thing to know for new players is Antlion Guards are not controlled by bugbait. And surrounding Antlions will follow the constant pheromones coming from the Guard. The Antlion Guard is limited only to melee attacks, so attacking from range is the best way to down this large foe. Try luring the Antlion Guard to smash into walls, which stuns it while you shoot at it. Keep in mind you are almost always placed in an inescapable arena, so you'll have to keep fighting until you or the Guard is dead. To avoid your own death, strafe constantly. There is no "best" weapon to use against the Antlion Guard: crossbow bolts will bounce off its carapace unless you first soften it up with your other weapons, Pulse Rifle orbs will reflect off harmlessly, and RPG rounds are best saved for gunships and striders. When they charge, try to lure them into bashing their head into a wall. This will leave them stunned and dazed for a split second, during which you can land a few SMG grenades on them. Using the Developer Console, Antlion Guards can be spawned and used as weapons against your non-Antlion enemies, but must be avoided or else they will attack you, and you will still have your original foes to deal with. After they have cleared the area they can be removed or killed. Spawning in-game *Type: give Entity Name (Gold Source Engine) *Point at ground where you want it to be created and type: npc_create Entity Name (Source Engine) *Half-Life: N/A *Oppsoing Force: N/A *Blue Shift: N/A *Half-life 2: npc_antlionguard *Lost Coast: npc_antlionguard *Episode One: npc_antlionguard *Episode Two: npc_antlionguard *Obisdian Conflict: npc_antlionguard G Category:Xen Creatures Category:Half-Life Boss Category:Half-Life Enemies